Welcome To My Life, Welcome To My Hell
by Matt and T.K
Summary: a sad naruto fic. songfic with simple plans welcome to my life. naruto breaks on his birthday. who will help him? pretty good. you tell me. oneshot. Warning: suicide attempt.


I don't own Naruto or Simple Plan's 'Welcome To My Life'. Unfortunately.

This song just seems to totally describe Nari. Enjoy. Oh yeah, it's me TK writing this. This is Matt's fave song ever. He always is listening to it.

Welcome To My Life, Welcome To My Hell

11:59 PM October 9

Naruto was sitting in a tree watching the starts and waiting for the worst day of his life. Unbeknownst to him, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were all watching him. His watch chimed 12 o'clock. Naruto smiled bitterly. _I'm 13 and I hate it. _Hate it he did. After all, who would like the live his life. He laughed coldly. _Yeah, welcome to my life. Welcome to hell. _He suddenly remembered a song he heard. The song was ironic when it came to his life. Ironic, yet sad. He tilted his head to the starts, and started singing.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like what it's like_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

He finished the song and laughed bitterlyy. he turned his head to the village. _The 4th was a rat. To think that this village would like me? Ya right. I'm just a demon._

In the bushes with the rest of team seven –

Kakashi: _no. I've failed. That song. It said how he really felt. I've failed as a teacher. Heck, I've failed as a sensei. I'm sorry Arashi-sensei. I've failed you and your son._

Sasuke:_ 'Everybody always gave you what you wanted Never had to work it was always there'. That was meant for me. He may not know that we are here, but that was to me. He sang that sounding so angry…I'm sorry Naruto._

Sakura: _Naruto. No. I can't believe this. Acting so happy, yet not at all? We failed as friends. We failed._

A thought went to all of them:

_What kind of so-called friends would let this happen?_

Back to Naruto:

_Well, _he thought, _this might as well be it. No one will ever acknowledge me, my so-called friends don't care. The only people who care are Iruka, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. I'm sorry guys. But I can't take it anymore. Kyuubi, don't heal me._

Kyuubi didn't answer, he didn't have too. The boy had gone through to much pain. It was only right to grant his last wish.

Naruto lifted up his kunai and held it a few inches from his heart. _Bye guys._ He aimed the kunai to his heart and was about to pierce it, when a hand grabbed his. He looked up to see his team. Kakashi had no mask on, Sakura was crying, and Sasuke looked sad. Finally Kakashi spoke:

"There are people that care for you and don't want you gone. We are included in that. And Naruto…we're sorry…"

Sasuke and Sakura confirmed this with nods and small smiles. Naruto looked in wonder at his team. Then he shot forward and hugged the three of them, sobbing.

"T-take some of the pain. Take some of my hell…please"

Kakashi's strong arms hugging him tighter ushered him that they would do it.

"We love you Naruto."

Naruto had waited a lot of years to hear that. And he finally did.

Owari

I hoped you guys like it. It was tough to write in an emotional sense, and I hoped yhou enjoyed it. R&R guys. Thanks. And to all our friends that read this:

We love you guys. You make everything worth living.


End file.
